King of Nothingness heartless
by phree
Summary: Grimmjow. Dark. The king of Nothingness didn’t remember blood. Not the red one at least, only green drips. slight GrimmIchi, only is you really squint


**Pairing: **slight GrimmIchi (only is you reaaaally squint)

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach, don't own panic! At the Disco, nope. Heck, I don't even own a mobile phone these days… TT

**Warnings: **Insanity, intended weird grammar, hints of abuse, and sadism, and incoherent thoughts, disjointed sentences, creepy imagery, dark themes, masochism and homosexual themes (I think).

**Summary: **Grimmjow. Dark. The king of nothing didn't remember blood. Not the red one at least, only green drips.

**A/N:** Well, this is my take at some insanity. After having it confirmed that I am actually "insane" even in biologic psychological point of view the subject has interested me tremendously. And I wanted to try out a crazy!Grimm, since he is the character I feel like I can relate most to (note, he still isn't my favourite from Bleach, Ichigo is)

I'll probably do an AU-story about his and the other Espadas life as humans. (Ichigo in, of course). But first I have to end my Naruto fanific "A love to remember" Hm… But I reaaaly want to write Bleach right now!! '

Damn.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety_

_Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place_

_-- Panic! At the disco_

* * *

**KING OF NOTHINGNESS (HEARTLESS) **

* * *

And then he was fallen. Fallen from the torn pedestal of the mocked and illusionary picture of victory. As all those dark, coffee-coloured grinned at him oh so nicely and claimed to be the salvation.

Salvation? Salvation of what? The savoir of the lost one, not the one to bring them peace, or freedom, or forgiveness thing they didn't even gave a fucking damn about.

The one to fetch them corruption, the blood, the power.

The one to give them the only thing they ever could have (what more was life for creature like them anyway?)_ yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesynothingmoreyesyesyes_

Once, (a long, long time ago) in the same place. The panther, the unperfected form of blood and death he would be destined to become in a kingdom of nothingness, pure and empty. The king of nothing he was. And he was sooo very goooood the king. The flattering words, grinning in secret of destruction. The green, moisten heat of blood (_theirbloodtheirbloodtherblood_) oh so delicious in his mouth.

The pain, (pain is bad, pain is failure, pain is blood but bad blood (mybloodmybloodmybloodnotmyblood)

The mask, the man. The panther in a shape of almost dead metal in his belt. (clothes?) The corruption complete, the death has begun. The power of a soul so great that it breaks his bones, his blood (blood!) is coughing itself from his throat.

… _give you anything Grimmjow take it a shinigamis sword all I want in return is your soul…_

What soul? What soul? He was a Hollow, he was hollow. No soul to give, no soul for the devil to claim at the end of the day.

The hunter, the killer, when did he lost his soul? When did his heart stop? Was it before he died? Yesohyeahsolongbeforethatwasit?

In the dreams (not the nightmares, no nightmare they go away if you just shut your eyes hard enough is that my blood?) when the past was his now and his now future was he dead then? No, he wasn't the killer, not the panther, not the king. Not the king of nothing. He had nothing, anyway.

(the green, moisten heat of blood (_theirbloodtheirbloodtherblood_) oh so delicious in his mouth)

(alreadyalready back then the bloodnotgreen)

Red…

Tasted tasted good sooooo gooood, (stillstillstill)

Heart? No, no heart. Only heat. Only blood and flesh and bones and meat and tears. No, no tears, tears are badbadbadbad. Tears are the hearts belongings. The heartless never cries. He is heartless.

Yeah mom, mom said, mom said the truth.

The bane of existent, the killer, the kid of the animal, the panthers cub not my son rememberdad?

Yeah dad, dad said the truth he did?

YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH!

Your blood over the carpet. Remember that? You do? You didn't. Your eyes saw, didn't they? The panthers claws, right? Not your sons (TREMBLING NEVER!) hands. (moisten heat of blood (_theirbloodtheirbloodtherblood_) oh so delicious in his mouth)

No heart right? No heart right? Right mum? Remember dad?

Right.

Remember.

No, remember badbadbadbad.

Don't remember.

Good boy, he was. Was he? Heartless, is that good mom? You never tell. But right anyway. Mom is always right, remember?

(gonegonegonegoneremember?nononono!)

And the night, the absent of the day and the sand and the blood (green now, right, moisten heat of blood is green now) His eyes are still blue, still light, still seeing.

(yours not mom)

Heart is gone. Heart was dead, but now is gone. Like you said mom. No heart, no heart at all. Soul too? Don't know. Don't know.

He doesn't know.

All he knows is blood, and moon and absence of day and sand and flesh between his teeth. (sharper now, easier to rip, good)

And absence of heart right? But that was never there, right? Mom?

Mom?

Nomemoriesrightgoodboygoodpanther…

The blood of a human. Red? Not green. Red is remember. Red is bad. Taste, taste, taste like you, mom. Smells like you dad.

Has you eyes, has it? Pretty auburn eyes. (not coffee, coffee tastes not red that taste lies? Lies always, lies about you Grimm remember? No don't remember)

Human taste. It taste like you mom, tastes good. Stings. It stings.

Name? What name? Shinigami, no? Other name is it (his).

Ichigo

Ichigo

Is he remember? No, he is not remember. But he tastes red. Good boy Grimm, king of nothing. Are you? Not. Hurts? Hurts good. He hurts good Grimm. Is his sword in you stomach, KING OF NOTHING? Yeah, but he didn't get the heart right? The heart is gone.

And then he falls.

And he was fallen.

From grace.

He has no heart. Didn't. Ever.

Did he ever have sanity? Perhaps, when it didn't require a heart.

* * *

**A/N: **

…

…

Well, uhm… I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Grimm sounds like a little psychopathic kid. So… have fin figuring it out! : P

And right, remember I'm Swedish. I don't really speak English. Bear that in mind dear reader. I'm also quite young, I suppose. (at least that's what the rest of the worlds keep telling me) "Only" fifteen. Hmph…

Well, see ya around.

* * *

Any reviews?


End file.
